Our objectives are to synthesize new fundamental ring systems, to devise novel procedures for making them, and to develop methods for making ring systems now unknown or preparable with difficulty abundant. We are developing the chemistry of non-benzenoid aromatic compounds to provide useful procedures for making fundamental ring structures and examining the chemistry of the resulting rings to find uses for them. One of our objectives is to study the chemistry of two valence isomers of benzene, benzvalene and prismane both of which were recently synthesized. Our overall goal is to imagine and synthesize new molecular structures.